22
by mikisto26
Summary: During recess, Diane felt the sudden urge to meet up with her handsome husband in her car. I filled in some details and added the missing scene after the 35-second car scene. Set in 6x15. This is my first fic, so every review and suggestion is very much appreciated.


Diane loved watching Kurt testify. He seemed so calm but still very enthusiastic about the issue at hand. She admired his gestures trying to guide the audience through the process of printing a 3D-handgun. What she admired most is him becoming passionate, it made him seem so sincere.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his way of explaining things and his mischievous smile when Nancy Crozier tried to intimidate him. He was actually more intimidated by his wife's smirk which was obviously meant to come across as seductive. She glanced at him several times and he noticed it, trying to stay focused and not get distracted.

Was she really trying to distract him? Even if she wasn't, it sure looked like it. He found himself getting lost in her eyes for a second. She looked absolutely beautiful and her glasses made her appear so determined; so elegant in her burgundy suit. And that fancy brooch. He figured that their fashion preferences were rather different. Her expensive taste like ten times higher in price. He could never have pictured himself with a Diane Lockhart-type before. But what made her appear strong, classy and independent, even sort of bitchy, didn't say anything about her numerous other qualities. Not only was she an outstanding litigator, but also a warm-hearted decent woman and so down-to-earth.

Despite this short distraction, he was being a good witness, which judge Abernathy didn't seem to care about much though due to his vast interest, but also his devastation, in 3D-guns.

Diane was quite amused and she was proud of her hotass-ballistics-expert husband doing such a great job on the stand. She had to admit to herself that she felt sort of exhilarated and almost turned on during his testimony. She actually thought she managed to keep it to herself successfully, but Kurt couldn't help but notice her leaning back in her chair and enjoying his every word and movement.

She even found herself shivering lightly when he gave her an alluring look.

Maybe he was implying something. Maybe he wasn't. But she sure couldn't stop eyeing him. Examining his facial expression and gesturing, feeling badass because she was convinced she would win the case with his help. It made her think of a pleasant way to thank him in advance for being there for her.

Nancy Crozier tried very eagerly to intimidate Kurt with playing confused, but no matter how hard she tried, she was getting reasonable objections from Finn.

Kurt smiled at her pointless effort and Diane took it as a stupid attempt to show off her obviously not fully developed funny bone.

Given Judge Abernathy's bias, the trial was dominated by heated discussions about that morbid and partly disturbing topic of how easy it is to print a gun, become a gun owner and eventually shooter.

Diane and Kurt didn't pay full attention to that discussion though; they were too busy giving greedy looks to one another. Well, mostly they came from Diane trying to throw him off balance just a little and sometimes Kurt returned them slightly, who felt like he was being watched. Sometimes he didn't react, couldn't really read her looks and she felt a little bereft by him because he didn't seem to be playing the game as eagerly as she was.

After another half hour of pointless arguments and chipping in with implications more than facts, the first day in court came to a recess. Finally, some attendants would think.

Diane finished up her chat with Finn and turned around in an attempt to find her husband who seemed to have left right away. He didn't say anything which made her uncomfortable but she knew she was about to meet up with him in the car because they were supposed to have a quick lunch.

Diane got into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She didn't move, she just looked in the mirror and smirked at her own reflection because she could see it on her face that she didn't care about having lunch anymore. She turned around and leaned against the mirror, having that huge grin on her face she was so badly trying to suppress before.

The married couple has been buried in work for weeks, they just couldn't spare enough time for one another. To her it seemed that they spent more time together before they were married. It was just too hard to make everything work perfectly. They lived 40 miles apart and neither of them could ever make that kind of commitment, living together in a place that they could call 'theirs'. She needed to be nearby to her workplace and the city, he preferred the country for his work and lifestyle.

They spent most of the time at her apartment, which was only a few days a week because Kurt always had to go back. He hasn't been 'home' for the whole weekend and it was starting to piss her off because she missed him so much, she couldn't even start to explain how painful it was to fall asleep with no one covering the right side of her bed. If they weren't on the same case, they probably wouldn't see each other in a few more days. Their relationship was too serious not to be taken that seriously. That's probably it, he didn't seem to be taking it seriously enough. They have decided to spend their life together and she wanted to have him around. All the time.

She knew he was trying to make an effort as good as he can, but she also knew they could do better.  
There was a small fissure that needed to be mended and it clearly had to do with a lack of intimacy that developed over time because they haven't been paying attention to each other's needs sufficiently.

These were her thoughts while she was leaning against the mirror, still grinning because she was filled with such desire now. And she knew what she had to do about that fissure.

She watched the numbers of the floors decrease and with every floor that got her closer to the garage her grin became even bigger.

As the doors opened, she stepped outside and tried not to stumble because her knees seemed to be buckling already.

She walked towards her grey BMW and stopped for a second, watching Kurt sit on the passenger's seat, probably not aware of what she's planned, but seemingly wondering why she's late.

He looked so peaceful and innocent and she felt like chuckling at the thought of what would soon be happening in that car. She was actually a little nervous because she didn't know what he would think of her idea. But she also knew he couldn't resist her and so she took a short breath and got into the car.

Kurt looked like he was expecting her, raising a little smile. He could see there was something in her eyes that made her look relieved and content but at the same time demanding.

She had this beguiling smile on her face and he wondered what got into her but she didn't give him enough time for questions, stretching out her left hand and grabbing his thigh roughly.

He wasn't sure what was happening, shied away a little. She smiled and he could read from her lips that she was not planning to stop. Well, not that he would've wanted it. He looked at her with his mouth half open and her reaction to that was to give him a short pinch between his legs. Short but relentless. It was now pretty obvious what her intention was. He hesitated for a second while she was leaning over to him so that he could slightly feel her breath on his skin. Kurt tried minimizing the distance between them as much as possible and leaned forward to her a little, which eventually meant that she intercepted him with her lips.

Diane was overwhelmed by her feelings and her cravings. She took his face in both her hands returning his kisses. Those have been intense and possessive from the beginning. They both were given a chill and their heartbeat seemed to get a little out of control. Still, it was only a kiss.

Diane was shaking lightly, out of excitement? Arousal? Maybe as a response to her body making her run on adrenaline because she was risking that her most intimate moments become less private. Everyone who would walk by, she would be sharing her intimacy with, in a way.

Kurt leaned against her never breaking the kiss and pushed her harder into her seat. She let her head sink and enjoyed the lust streaming through her body and realised she's come to a point where she just wanted to feel him already. In whatever way, she just wanted him. Her heavy breathing gave that away.

They allowed their lips to separate for a moment and they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Warm and erratic.

Diane knew what she had to do. She wanted him to take care of her, just like he always had. He had mad skills that he put to use in many different ways. With every touch he could make her go crazy, every kiss could make her shiver.

It felt fulfilling, being eligible like that. And she knew he was desiring her.

They were sitting in her car, the parking lot was brightly lit and it was the middle of the day. But did they care? No. Not at all. They overcame their inhibitions quickly, that's why she dared to ask him a favor. Or was it more of an order? She wanted him to take full control. Yes, she wanted to feel like she was twenty-two and she let him know that. Of course he knew how to make that happen.

He took her hand and kissed it, slowly guiding her hand downwards, not letting go of it and not taking his eyes off her. Diane blinked a few times as if she couldn't really believe what was happening. For a moment she asked herself if it was smart to be doing this and where they would be doing it. That thought vanished quickly when she looked deep in his eyes while his hand found its way under her skirt, making his index finger disappear inside her without further ado.

He didn't even need to feel if she was ready for him, that look in her eyes said it all. So did her body that was shaking lightly.

Diane leaned back and closed her eyes. Even so she could feel his wandering eye on her that mostly paused on her face. He was watching her, observing her with a content, winning smile. Her mouth half open, sometimes more.

Sometimes clenching her teeth, sometimes biting her lower lip.

She moaned quietly and it made him feel vindicated. She let herself go completely and he took care of her.

He let his finger slide deeper into her, faster. After an approving gasp of hers, he slowly inserted another finger. She winced lightly and found herself suppressing another moan. Without success.

His fingers were cold and playing against her warmth and her even warmer wetness. She didn't bother his piercing cold hands; if anything, it was even more arousing. He was doing a very good job and she wanted him to know that.

She grabbed his arm and dug her nails into it, making sure he could feel it through his jacket. He bit the inside of his cheek which made her grin seductively.

"Feeling like twenty-two yet?" Kurt whispered, knowing the answer already. She leered, spreading her legs a little more. She already had a light bruise on her knee thanks to her spasms that made her lean her leg against the door. She didn't mind, she felt almost exhilarated because that was exactly what she had missed so much.

Diane let her other hand slip down her body slowly, letting it rest on her most sensitive spot. Kurt watched her narrowly, leaning over her and kissing her gently. She let her tongue slip into his mouth finding his. They were kissing passionately, playing with their tongues and sucking on each other's lips. 'That tongue.' Diane thought. 'That damned skilled tongue.'

She let go of his lips and looked at him. He couldn't really figure what she wanted, given that he was doing her already. She smiled and started stroking her clit.

"Kurt… please." She encouraged him to go deeper, and he did. He was now moving his fingers into her blisteringly fast, roughly. Not much, but just as roughly as it took to make her groan soundly. He loved hearing her do so. It was giving him thrills and he enjoyed it so much; it made him realise he was good to her. Very good.

As he was moving his fingers faster, her fingers did the same as well and her breathing got heavier, almost frantic. She knew she was close, feeling that pleasant kind of pain already, but they didn't have much time and she wanted him to have his pleasure, too.

Diane took his hand and dragged it out of her slowly. Before his fingers left her body completely, she helped him insert it back in one last time. If she hadn't stopped him right there, she would've found herself get carried away by that vast wave of lust.

But she wanted to wait, just like he's been doing it for her. It should be a fair play after all.

Kurt licked his fingers and gave her a questioning look. He knew, she hadn't finished.

Diane sensed him feeling insecure and gave him a peck.

"You okay?" He asked.

"It is so much better than okay." She smiled and twiddled with his mustache.

"So..?" Kurt said still confused.

"So." Diane gave back. She sat upright again and looked at him, taking off her jacket, followed by her blazer. Kurt watched her and understood that wasn't it just yet.

He observed her with a grin on his face, taking off his own jacket.

Diane leaned back in her seat and turned on her side to look at him. She looked so contented, lying there in her blouse and her skirt already half pulled up.

She grabbed for the handle on his seat to lower it, now almost at the height of the backseat.

Kurt took her hand and pulled her over to him. She got up and stretched her left leg over to his side and he grabbed her by her hips and helped her sit onto his lap.

It was quite clear what was going to happen now.

Diane let her hands rest on his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

Kurt let his go up her back and hold her there. They looked at each other for a moment. He took care of a small blond streak of hers, placing it behind her ear, watching her. His lips nuzzled her neck, placing a small kiss on her jaw. He could feel she had not really regained her breath completely and he knew she wouldn't any time soon. She laughed when he tickled her most sensitive spot on her neck with his mustache.

A sigh escaped Diane's lips. She looked back at him and her eyes expressed such desire.

Her body was warm. He loved feeling her on his skin and placed his lips on her shoulder. Then back to her neck again and up to her ear, giving it a soft bite. She enjoyed being caressed like that as much as he loved doing it. He loved her slight shivers and how easily he could give her the heebie-jeebies.

They realised they didn't have much time and he started pulling her skirt up further until her panties were exposed completely. He took care of those just as quickly.

He let his finger slide into her again, just to prove a point to himself that he was doing his job hugely satisfying. And he was right about that, given that she seemed to be even wetter now.

Diane could barely control herself at that very moment, she was now just demanding.

She buried her hands in his neck and placed a deep kiss on his lips, followed by several more.

Overwhelmed by her inner acceptance, she tried to undo his pants as quickly as possible and take them off along with his boxers, not completely but just enough to uncover the part that was going to give her cavity some filling. She was glad to see he was enjoying it, too.

She let her wetness stroke over his cock and started working on it with her hand just for a minute, before she guided him into her.

With that deep thrust, she realised she was already so far gone, closing her eyes and letting out an almost painful moan. She wanted to take control and let go of his neck, sitting on him now. Her body began moving around his cock, going upwards and letting herself fall onto him again.

Kurt couldn't stop watching her, analysing her facial expression while she was working on him. She was biting her lip, suppressing her cries. Although she seemed to be trying very hard, she let out a groan now and then, almost making him go crazy. Her eyes were shut, hiding how they were obviously rolling back in her head.

She was eager to find a satisfying rhythm for both of them. And she did.

But Kurt being a gentleman, he wouldn't let her overtake control completely, so he stopped her by holding her hips strongly and not letting her move anymore.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, letting her hands rest on his chest. She was a little confused about him stopping her but his eyes told her that she was doing everything right.

She grinned at him and laughed quietly as she already knew he wanted to take it from there.

Kurt sat up and without much ado he grabbed her ass and pulled her down on his cock again, thrusting into her.  
His thrusts were fast and deep from the beginning, hitting the right spot almost exclusively. She made a slight hollow back, crying for his quick movements.

He pushed even deeper into her, one would say he was going roughly on her, which he was, but he did it in a still adequate and respective manner but knowing he was already making her quake.

Their breathing got heavier and the windows were slowly starting to fog up.

Diane dug her nails into his shoulders, signaling to him that she was on the verge and as a response he moved just a little faster. With success; she came only seconds later and just as she did, she dug her nails into him deeper, scratching him down his back accidently and leaving a clear mark and a small trail of blood.

She was shaking and totally off balance and she looked at him apologetically, but in fact that incident was not at all painful for him, it filled him with even more adrenaline and after a few last, slow thrusts he got his ultimate satisfaction.

They stayed in that position for a while, trying to regain their breath. He pulled up her pelvis a little knowing that the time of being inside her has passed, unfortunately.

He let her sit on his lap again and looked at her, still trying to come back to his senses.

"Diane?" He said, totally out of his mind.

"Yeah?" Her voice was shaking.

"Is that how you bribe your expert witnesses?"

She laughed at that and gave him a kiss. "Well, among other things. I can be pretty resourceful." She smirked at him and started looking for her underwear.

"So, back to court, Mrs. Lockhart?" Kurt asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You bet."


End file.
